1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid and any other non-beverage container closures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection molded single piece flip top cap for plastic or paper beverage or any other non-beverage containers.
2. Problems in the Art
There are generally two types of caps presently used on beverage containers (or any other non-beverage containers made of plastic or paper), push-on caps and thread-on caps. Threaded caps generally require the cap to be aligned with the container and a rotative force be applied to the cap to insert or remove the cap from the container. Push-on caps are installed by aligning the cap with the opening of the container and applying a force to the top of the cap. To pour the contents from a container using a push-on or threaded cap, the user must remove the entire cap from the container and then pour the beverage. To close the container, the cap must be inserted on the lid and either screwed on or pushed on. One problem with these types of caps is that when the user wishes to pour the contents from the container, they must either hold on to the cap or set the cap down. It would be convenient if this were not necessary.
Another prior art cap is a combination of the snap-on and screw-off caps. This type of cap can be unscrewed from the container and snapped back on. This type of cap is easier for the consumer to replace on the container. However, the consumer still must either hold-on to the cap or set the cap down while pouring the contents from the container.
It would be desirable to have a cap that allowed the consumer to pour the contents from the container without unscrewing the lid and without separating the cap from the container.
The first plastic milk jugs were produced in 1961. Since that time, the only significant innovations to them are the threads on the lid and the use of a snap-on lid. However, these innovative designs still require the cap to be separated from the container. Companies such as Blackhawk have produced various types of caps for many years, yet have not produced a cap addressing the problems described.
Some prior art flip top caps are known to exist. However, these prior art caps have several disadvantages. First, most prior art flip top caps are not suitable for use with some containers, for example liquid containers. Some prior art caps are comprised of two piece, snap together configuration which increases the production cost and assembly cost. Also, these caps can come apart during use which is undesirable. Other prior art flip top caps are permanently affixed to the container.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top beverage container cap.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap having a substantially large orifice to facilitate the free flow of a liquid through the cap.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap that is comprised of a single piece of material having a living hinge.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap that allows the user to pour a beverage or any other non-beverage from the container without removing the cap from the container.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap having a thumb flip lever to allow the consumer to easily open the flip top cap.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap that can be made in a one mold step.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap that can be either a thread-on or snap-on cap.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap having threads that are adapted to fit on existing molded containers.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top container cap which can come in various sizes and colors to identify a variety of contents.
A further optional feature of the present invention is the provision of a flip top cap which includes a sealing ring between the lid and base.
These as well as other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specifications and claims.
The single piece flip top cap of the present invention is adapted to be secured to the opening of a beverage container or any other non-beverage container made of plastic or paper. The flip top cap is a single piece injection molded cap comprising a base portion and a lid portion coupled together with a hinge. The cap also includes a tamper proof ring around the cap and an optional foil seal may be used to seal the container.
The lid includes a thumb lever. By pressing upward on the lever, the lid flips open allowing the user to pour the contents of the container from the container without having to remove the cap. In one embodiment, the base portion forms an opening nearly as large as the opening in the container. When the lid is closed, the lid and base create a seal along the perimeter of the opening to seal the contents within the container.
In another embodiment, a tamper proof ring is attached between the lid and base. The lid is adapted to seal directly onto the opening in the container to seal the contents within the container.